


Gambler's Fallacy

by carpfish



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gambling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpfish/pseuds/carpfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The false belief that a random process becomes more predictable as it is repeated. Imahanahai gamblers AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gambler's Fallacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haizakishugedick](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Haizakishugedick).



> So I owe haizakishugedick this imahanahai thing from waaaay back, and I finally sat my ass down and finished it so I hope that you enjoy it, lovely <3 sorry there’s no porn, but anything with hanamiya in it is pretty damn close

_Hanamiya nudges Haizaki's arm with his elbow once they turn the corner and enter a boulevard spectacular of color, crowds and noise. In the neon-streaked shadows, his eyes shine like burnished metal and Haizaki can see the tips of sharp canines peek out from his thin smile. "Here we are," he points out in the velvet-smooth purr that he uses when sweet-talking clients. "The East Crown Casino." Hanamiya practically croons the name in the way that a mother calls for her newborn child, and the tenderness that Haizaki hears is a distinct contrast to the laser-focused intensity of his mind._

_Haizaki whistles, low and impressed as he takes in the shining lights and grandeur of the establishment, raising a hand to shield his eyes from the glare. "I still don't get why you insist on hitting it on Opening Night. The place is crawling with security," he laughs, although he knows that despite his complaints, it's too late to change targets. Even so, there's no need to_ really _feel concerned over a factor that Hanamiya's certainly already taken into account- Haizaki wouldn't have stuck working with such a bastard if he wasn't so breathtakingly meticulous and effective at his work. In the few yeas that they've pulled off heists together, Haizaki's profits have soared, and as much as he loathes to admit it, having someone like Hanamiya to set the stage for him makes life exceedingly easier. It isn't as if either of them are incapable of independent operation- Haizaki has always been able to perform well on his own, which is important considering how terrible of a team player he is. As for Hanamiya, he has just as much of a mind for gambling and conning as Haizaki does, if not even moreso- it's just that he finds more delight in creating the circumstances for a heist , pulling the players along on invisible puppet strings and getting away with murder scot-free, than he does the actual crime.  He's able to consider all the details that Haizaki normally finds a hassle, and it's somewhat gratifying for Shougo to be able to stride into a casino, pick a card, and do his thing without having to care about watching his back. Since meeting Hanamiya, his work really has become nearly too easy._

_Hanamiya shrugs and smiles, the corner of his lips tilting playfully upwards, before turning his gaze back towards the casino building. "Relax, Haizaki-kun," he teases, intentionally drawing out the syllables of Shougo's name, and he stuff his hands into his pockets, looking completely the part of a rich and wealthy benefactor ready to gamble the night away at an elite nightlife gathering. "Have I ever let you down?"_

Tonight's game of choice is mahjong, and Seto is sweeping the table as usual. Hair slicked back with gel and leaning on the back two legs of his chair, his expression is cool and relaxed, all too confident of his win. Hanamiya watches the way that the other competitors go red in the face as Seto reveals one beautiful hand of ivory blocks after another, and knows that there's no way that they'll be losing a single match tonight, not when Seto's awake and on a roll like this. It's troublesome to work with a partner whose whims are so sporadic and unpredictable- whenever Hanamiya and the others go to a casino, Seto's asleep in a corner with his hair and eye mask over his face more often than not. But whenever he does participate in games, there's a near 90% success rate, and Hanamiya finds this more than enough to make up for the inconveniences.

While Seto plays, Furuhashi watches from a corner, his dull eyes reflecting nothing even as he surveys the game, observing and picking up on every detail without any perceivable effort. Although there is no change in Furuhashi's stony features, his attention immediately switches to focus on Hanamiya when he leaning on the wall and heads out from their enclosed mahjong room towards the main casino area. "Good luck with the game, boys," Hanamiya calls with a wave before he tucks his hands into his pockets, his shoes making crisp tapping sounds on the marble floor as he moves. Seto doesn't need him here to oversee the game- he's fully capable of winning without any help, and if things turn for the worse, Hara and Furuhashi will be there to back him up. Since tonight's operation is running so smoothly, Hanamiya has more interesting matters to see and does not hesitate to take his leave.  "I'll see you later." 

Even through the din of the casino, Hanamiya hears Hara's brief snort of amusement from where he stands next to Furuhashi, and hears his whisper of, "Didn't you see that smile on his face earlier? He must have spotted Touou around here." Hara's gossip annoys Hanamiya, but it's just proof of why he's hired in the first place. Hara's knowledge of human behavior allows him to not only predict and interpret others' actions with stunning accuracy, but also makes him capable of being the most annoying little shit-stain on earth by knowing exactly which buttons to push. Hanamiya has to concede that Hara's useful despite how irritating he can be. Then again, it's not as if any member of Hanamiya's little team is without their faults.

Hanamiya struts through the crowd of patrons that fills the casino gallery, eyes scanning through the crowd. He hasn't been in Macau for a long time, and it's clear that the Touou corporation has really upped the security measures since, most likely a direct result of his last visit. Hanamiya can't help but feel flattered- its Wednesday night, and there's almost as much security as there had been during its Opening Gala. His previous heist must have really left an impression on the casino bosses.

Hanamiya spies a few openings at a table holding a large roulette wheel, and takes the chance to play a round or two, if only to pass the time. As he puts down a few bills, another man slides into the seat next to him. The corner of Hanamiya's mouth turns upwards as the man places his bet as well, and the white roulette ball drops into the spinning wheel.  "Red looks good on you," Hanamiya comments as he admires the man's flashy scarlet shirt, bright against a black suit. It's impossible to tell him apart from any other patron by clothing alone. The security really is getting smarter. "You look like a host, or a pimp," He snickers, as the roulette ball skips easily over a spoke of the wheel.

"I'll take that as a compliment," The other man replies lazily, casually swirling the martini in his cocktail glass. His eyes don't meet Hanamiya's, and his glasses reflect the white spot rolling on the roulette wheel. "You're wearing the tie I gave you." _Gave_ , he says, instead of _tied your hands to the headboard with the last time we fucked._

Hanamiya smiles with faux-sentimentality as he runs a hand down the length of the silk garment. The wheel is slowing by the second now, and the entire table's eyes are fixed upon it. "Purple's my favorite color," He sighs, and gets up from the table as the ball settles upon a number that Hanamiya did not bet upon. As he walks away, he vaguely catches the image of Shouichi gathering his winnings out of the corner of his eye. Hanamiya feels Shouichi's stare burning into his back in a way that says Hanamiya's wrists will be chafed raw by the end of the night. Whether this will be from a tie or handcuffs, they shall see.

It really is pleasant, if not expected, to see Shouichi  again, but Hanamiya's quite certain that this won't be the only run-in with an old friend that he should expect tonight.

 

Haizaki is stopped at the entrance of the casino, and brought to a small, dark room by a pair of bodyguards twice his size. As usual, he struggles, and that's the reason for the bruises blossoming on his cheek and his bloody nose. Wincing in pain while sitting handcuffed to a chair, Haizaki hopes that his nose isn't broken, and is starting to regret his decisions, if only a tiny bit. The door of the room opens to reveal a slit of light which is soon blocked out by a man-shaped shadow. Haizaki's expression twists into a snarl as he sees the face of someone he hoped he'd never have to encounter ever again, and the man in the glasses just smiles his typical thin, mask-like smile.

"Haizaki Shougo," Imayoshi announces, raising his eyebrows as if surprised. "It's been a long time. Surely the years in prison must have taught you a lesson. I'm surprised you were discharged so early." These are the last words Haizaki wants to hear from the man who put him in jail in the first place, and he strains against his bonds, although to no avail. The feeling of cuffed wrists is far too uncomfortably familiar to him.

Imayoshi slithers towards Haizaki with the silent finesse of a man-eating snake about to swallow its prey whole."What brings you to the East Crown again, Haizaki?" He hisses, and Haizaki resists the urge to flinch at his proximity. Imayoshi is now directly in front of Haizaki, with a knee pressing between, and his face close enough for Haizaki to feel his breathing. It's intimidating and exciting at the same time, and Haizaki begins to fully realize the consequences of his plan- or rather, lack thereof. After all, no matter how much he'd toughened up or changed his hairstyle over the years, it was highly unlikely that Touou, let alone Imayoshi, would forget his face. Haizaki squirms against his cuffs yet again, although the bruises that have formed there have begun to smart, and Imayoshi waits patiently for an answer.

"Look, I know what this looks like, but I'm not stupid enough to repeat my mistakes," Haizaki growls, glaring daggers into Imayoshi's skull. "I'm not even here for gambling, or the money. I'm just here for him." Imayoshi's eyes flash as his interest is perked, and he draws his tongue slowly along his lower lip as he waits for Haizaki to continue. "Hanamiya's in the casino tonight, and I'm here to get my revenge." Hanamiya's name burns like acid on Haizaki's tongue, and simply the memory of the traitor is enough to make Haizaki's hands curl into fists.

Imayoshi's head dips in a small nod. "So we've noticed." This time, his smile is more like a baring of fangs as his hand fists in Haizaki's dreadlocks and jerks his head forward so their noses almost touch.

"When you find him," Haizaki notices that Imayoshi uses _when_ instead of _if_ , "You will turn him over to us. The only stipulation is that he has to be alive. Touou has its scores to settle with Hanamiya Makoto as well, and of course I hold more than a few personal grudges." Imayoshi's fingers tighten in Haizaki's hair, tugging at the roots painfully, and Haizaki can feel his eyes watering by reflex.

"And if you don't deliver him to us, then it'll only be too easy to send you back to prison." Imayoshi's tone does not allow any room for question or objection. The reality of his words is so solid that Haizaki can't even consider it a threat anymore, but a truth. "It's a win-win situation. What do you say, Haizaki?"

Imayoshi's knee presses painfully against Haizaki's crotch, and Haizaki is hard-pressed to accept the offer.  

 

 Haizaki corners Hanamiya on the roof of the building, in the shadow of the massive neon letters spelling out the name of the casino. Haizaki's has Hanamiya up against the ledge with a gun pointed straight at him, and it's only a matter of minutes before the security make their way up the stairs to join them. There's nowhere for Hanamiya to run, and Haizaki has been waiting for this moment for years.

Only, Hanamiya doesn't seem to realized that he's been cornered at all. He just stands there, night wind ruffling his dark hair, hands buried into his pockets, and wearing a red-carpet smile, looking as if he owns the place. Haizaki does his best to silence the increasingly paranoid part of his brain that suggests that Hanamiya wasn't quite chased up here, but rather led and lured Haizaki along his plan, like partners in some sinister dance. Haizaki tightens his hold on the grip of his gun, knowing that Hanamiya's smile never bodes well. "You won't get away this time," He growls through gritted teeth, more an affirmation to himself than anything. Behind his eyelids, he sees his prison-time pipe dreams of Hanamiya's battered visage splattered in blood, and breathes in deeply because his revenge is so close to being exacted that he can smell it, and he feels his wrists burn where prison cuffs once dug into his flesh.

Hanamiya's expression remains lax, and he drags the tip of his tongue against the curve of his upper lip. "Relax, Haizaki-kun. Have I ever let you down?" The question rolls off Hanamiya's tongue smooth as satin, and he could be asking Haizaki for a smoke for how casual he sounds. He takes one, two, three steps forward, moving as if he's sliding across a surface of glass, until the muzzle of Haizaki's gun is fitted neatly into the hollow at the base of his neck, right beneath his adam's apple, as if it was always meant to be there. Hanamiya's eyes are glazed with adrenaline-fueled exhilaration, daring Haizaki to blow his head off point blank with the twitch of a finger, and when Haizaki meets his gaze, a shudder travels its way down his spine and between his legs.  

Tension crackles in the air between them, and despite all orders to bring Hanamiya back to Touou alive, Haizaki flirts not-so-briefly with the idea of just pulling the trigger and watching the bullet rip through Hanamiya's throat. At the same time, his mind supplements the image of choking Hanamiya with that ugly purple tie and sinking his teeth into his shoulder. Haizaki takes a single breath, gaze never leaving Hanamiya, and he can hear the thunder of footsteps behind him that signal the security guards'- and inevitably Imayoshi's- arrival.

Within a split second, Hanamiya's smile changes from smoothly seductive to a degrading sneer, and Haizaki barely registers the change quick enough to see Hanamiya step back and fling himself off the edge of the roof, arms stretched out to the sides and tipping backwards like a fallen angel. Haizaki is frozen in shock, and hears the Touou security agents racing over towards him with guns and flashlights drawn, but by the time they look over the ledge see where Hanamiya has fallen, the body is nowhere in sight.

 

On the patio of a private suite several floors below the roof of the casino, Furuhashi pulls Hanamiya over the balcony railing with a grunt, arm nearly pulled out of its socket from having to catch the falling man. Hanamiya himself seems no worse for the wear, grinning like a pleased cat as he dusts off his suit, adjusts his tie, and strides into the suite proper to greet the rest of his crew with the air of a victor. Hara raises his head from counting their profits that night, and makes a 'tch' sound, part wonder and part disappointment. "How the hell are you not dead yet?" He snorts, grinning sleazily at Hanamiya.

Hanamiya shrugs, and settles down on a plush armchair, crossing his legs and folding his hands in his lap. "Since when does the devil die?"

 

The next morning, Imayoshi returns to his home after a long night of cat and mouse to find that one of his purple ties has been stolen right out of his wardrobe. He doesn't bother changing the locks.   

**Author's Note:**

> the real question is who _hasn’t_ hanamiya fucked.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [gambler's fallacy (the monte carlo remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176143) by [inverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inverse/pseuds/inverse)




End file.
